In the practice of tennis, it is advantageous to be able to analyse the performance of a player, for example for the purpose of evaluating and/or improving his game technique. The level of the player is characterised in particular by his capacities to perform gestures and hits in a reproducible manner, while mastering the most types of strokes possible. Indeed, the more technical control the player has, the more he will manage to hit the same stroke with the same stringed zone of the racket.